And Darling I'm DruNk
by goofychic100
Summary: Tony is tired of being put under pressure to do better when he already is doing his best. He leaves the Avengers only to create a complicated relationship with Peter Parker, but he doesn't know of the teens secret identity. Tony doesn't know that Peter is actually Spider-man, the one who replaced him in the Avengers and when he finds out it won't be pretty. ((Post-Avengers))
1. Chapter 1

It was unusually hot in the workshop today. The Miami sun beamed down on the city unforgivingly, leaving a smoggy, moist feeling in the thick air.

Tony wasn't made for heat, but then again what was he made for? Who was Tony Stark to say that he was too hot when there are others in different places suffering from heat. Who was he to complain that he was hot when he had an AC blasting at a steady temperature of fifty five. Others had no AC at times. At the most people a lot less fortunate than him had a fan to blow the dripping sweat, cooling them down to appropriate temperatures.

But he deserved his damn AC didn't he? He risked his life for the world. The billionaire deserved to stay cool. This was no time to feel guilty, it was not his fault that others were less fortunate. It was wasn't his fault that he was a genius.

No one could compare to him. He was great, Ironman. Was. Great...He was great.

So why was he the most hated Avenger? After he saved the world and everything quieted down, everyone seemed to expect more from him. They hated when he didn't give more.

Wasn't he the one who did the most work in Manhattan? He worked the skies, leading the giant monster away and getting rid of the missile and...stuff. He saved Fury's helacarrier, everyone would of died if it wasn't for him.

...Wasn't he the one saving the Captain when he was getting his ass kicked by Loki?...

But everyone tore him down for every mistake he made now. One day he unfit, and the next day he needs to do more with the community, but needs to take care of his alcohol problem, then at the same time connect with the children of New York...of the world.

Where were the other Avengers. His "team"? Or excuse me, the Captain's "team". Why weren't they being set up with expectations? Where was Bruce or Steve? Did he expect Thor to be around? Of course not, but he made an active effort to save the earth, a visit or three seems reasonable.

Tony just needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen sometimes.

-—-

Tony sat at the Avengers meeting not bothering to pay attention, but giving a slight head nod.

"Tony are you paying attention?" Steve nudged Tony, getting his attention.

Tony rolled his eyes, "When you idiots say something of interest then you'll see me listening."

Steve gritted his teeth, "Tony please don't start with me..." He looked at the billionaire.

"Start what? You were talking to me. You initiated a conversation with me Rogers, not the other way around." He narrowed his eyes.

"Just pay attention Stark. Listen to Rogers." Fury said, slamming his fist on the desk, "Im sick of this shit. You don't have to start something everytime Tony."

"Me?" Tony stood, "You want me to listen to him? He can't even take care of himself. So you are out of time, boo hoo. You shouldn't even be the leader of the "Team". You're as messed up as we are. None of us are perfect. I have issues, you have issues." Tony seemed to snap at that moment. "Bruce is a angry bastard..."

Bruce stood, shaking his head, "Tony calm down."

"The only perfect one is Thor and where the hell is he?"

"Stark!" Steve shouted, or it could've been Fury, maybe, just maybe it was the both of them.

Though Tony was angry his voice stayed calm, "Forget you guys. We're a team and you guys don't help me with anything. When I'm being put down you, you don't stand up for me." He turned to Bruce, "I stood up for you when every damn person in this city wanted to put you away." He looked at Fury, "When they wanted to have Thor executed when they thought he was a threat cause he was from a different place." He looked at Steve, "When you first came to me for help after the battle I put up with you. And making you feel at home..." He gritted his teeth.

"Tony we-" Bruce tried to reason, but Steve wouldn't allow it.

"Don't start. You acted as if I was a bother Tony." Steve yelled.

Tony tilted head, smiling slightly, "You were." He said spitefully.

The punch that followed soon after was expected. Tony fell to the ground, no one making a move to help him.

He rubbed his jaw, "Ya know, one of these days, you'll all regret this..." He stood, a little shaky. "Fuck you Fury and fuck you Rogers. Don't call me or anything, I want nothing to do with the Avengers."

"Tony, wait-"

"No. Pepper won't talk to me, You guys hate me, the world hates me." Tony yelled, "I'm pulling all of my money out that I'm contributing to S.H.I.E.L.D." He moved to the door."Have fun replacing me with this spider guy..." He walked out, slamming the door.

Tony hadn't seen the others in three weeks, which was fine by him. He was apparently replaced by some spider guy. Tony could careless though.

He sat by himself eating at a restaurant, quietly.

"Mr. Stark, the one and only." Peter came, sitting down across from Tony.

"Who are you?" Tony raised his brows.

"I'm Peter Parker." Peter held his hand out for Tony to shake, but quickly retracted it.

"What do you want?" He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the kid, "I don't give autographs."

"No no...I'm actually looking for a job at your company. I hear you're started a new section in your company, biology and what not. I can help. I just finished high school and stuff."

Tony chuckled softly, "Kid I don't want some high school brat working at my company." He stood, "Thanks for wasting my time."

"Please Mr. Stark!" Peter got down to his knees, saying fake pleads. "I need this job!" He said loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. The place soon erupted in whispers.

"You little shit..." Tony glared down at Peter as he walked, "Walk and talk, follow me out to the limo."

Peter smirked, "You won't regret this, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Stark, I have your coffee." Peter set down the drink, "It's been three weeks. Can I test out some things in the labs. You can see how I do for today, please."

"You have no experience, you will continue to assist me for the rest of the month. Then I will let you observe the other workers for another month." He sipped his coffee as he looked at the teen.

Sure Tony knew this kid was smart, but he'd never admit that to anyone. He'd rather put the kid through hell first.

"And what are you doing here anyway? I told you to take the day off. Go out with your girlfriend or something. Sheesh, you must love being around me, though I don't blame you." Tony winked as Peter crossed his arms.

"I don't have a girlfriend for your information." Which was true since Gwen completely friend-zoned him a while ago.

"Really? A mildly attractive guy as yourself doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Mildly attractive?" Peter piped in mock offense, "I'll have you know that I'm incredibly attractive. Don't be hate me cause you ain't me." He slid onto Tony's desk with a small smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed Peter off, making him hit the floor. "Ever say that again and I'll seriously hurt you." He smiled, "Now go get me another coffee this time pour a little Bailey's and Jack in it, not to much though."

Peter stood, "Who's Bailey and Jack?"

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm kidding," Peter mumbled, "And by the way that really hurt. Karma is a witch ya know." He smirked.

Tony flipped through some paperwork, "If you do anything to my coffee you'll seriously regret it." He stared simply not looking up.

"Whatever," Peter said, walking out rubbing his ass.

Tony looked up as Peter left, smiling slightly, maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

...

Tony was driving home late last night, about to head home. He was driving at a slower speed, not in a rush when suddenly a man jump in front of his car. Tony slammed on his brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

He quickly swung his car door open, jumping out. "I'm sorry, but uh, well I don't know if you know this but the street is made for cars. Not idiots. What're you even doing?"

Tony fell silent as the guy raised a gun, but his silence didn't last long, "So, that's what you're doing. Don't you think that that's a little risky, I could've hit you. You jumped in front of my car just so you could kill me?" He clapped his hands together in a slow clap, "Bravo." He smirked, masking the slight fear that seemed to rise in him.

"Stop it!" The guy shouted, pulling the trigger.

Tony closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet, but it never came. He was quickly pulled out of the way. He opened his eyes to see he had no bullet wound and he was laid out on the ground. He groaned as he sat up, pulling a sticky, web like substance from his body.

The billionaire examined it, frowning, "Well shit..."he said as he looked up at the one and only Spider-Man. "I didn't ask for your sticky white fluid to be all over me thank you very much."

"Hey, I just saved your ass." Peter said, but changed his voice so Tony wouldn't know that he was Spider-Man.

"Yeah whatever." Tony stood, wiping of the webs, "Jesus Christ, I just got saved by a squirter, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Grateful?"

"No! Disgusted."

"Can't you get saved and not have to have so much mouth about it? Why can't you just stop at a simple 'Thank You'?"

"Cause I'm not Tony Stark if I say thank you that's why." Tony hopped back in his car, "No if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He sped off, leaving Peter and the guy struggling on the ground to get the webs off.


End file.
